Digimon: Digital Knights
by FSfanforlife
Summary: A new era of digi-destin...Jake, Jan, and Yuki just got sent to the digiworld not knowing what's to come...Sorry not a good summary but you might like it...Read and Review
1. DigiArk Open

**Digimon: Digital Knights**

**New York City, New York, USA**

**July 17, 2010 12:37 p.m.**

_**Jacob "Jake" Hall**_

"Mom I'm leaving…See ya" A blond haired boy says as he's walking out the front of his townhome.

"Jake wait you forgot…" His mother says but stops before she hears the door slam, "I worry about him".

"Jake, dude, there you are" A tall brown haired guy yells as he sees he's friend.

"Mick you seen Amber lately?" Jake says as he reaches his friend.

"Not since the dance why?".

"No reason" He says as he remembers the night he broke up with his girlfriend.

"Dude, come on we gotta meet with Andrew and Sarah".

"Okay" He says as the two start off towards the warehouse district in the downtown area.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**July 18, 2010 1:37 a.m.**

_**Yuki Shin**_

"YUKI TURN OFF THAT LIGHT AND GO TO BED!" An elderly woman yells up to the room of her granddaughter.

The light to the room the woman yells to goes off.

In the room…

"I wish I could get out of here" a raven haired girl (Yuki) says to herself as she writes in her journal.

**London, England, U.K.**

**July 17, 2010 5:37 p.m.**

_**January "Jan" Reed**_

"Hey you stop" A man of about 40 yells as he's chasing a hatted red headed girl.

She runs into a building and falls into a hole in the floor, "Oww..Blood. Fucking. Hell" she says loudly as she stands up and stops quitely as she hears footsteps running. After a few moments she breaths and takes out the food she stoll, "Think is way better then mums cooking any day" she says taking a bite.

**BEEP* BEEP* BEEP***

"What the…" Jake says grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hell is…" Yuki looks at the screen on her cell phone to see a weird pattern forming on the screen.

"This" Jan says clicking the ok button on her cell.

"_**DIGI-ARK OPEN"**_

A flash of bright light is seen…When it dims the three are sitting on a sandy beach.

"Where am I and who are you two?" Jan ask looking at them putting her hand into her jacket pocket and grabbing her pocket knife.

"Jake".

"I'm Yuki..how about you?" she smiles slightly.

"Jan….now where are we?"

"**Your in the Digiworld"** A loud voice comes from the woods that lines the beach.

"Who's there" Jan says pulling the knife out of her pocket.

"**I'm Goblimon"** A green goblin looking creature walks out, **"Nice weapon but I think I'll win"** it chuckles evilly as it shows it's club.

"Jan…I think it has you beat" Jake says as the three start to back up to the water and Goblimon walks at them.

"Feather Buster" A bird looking digimon with a orange dimond on it's forehead says shotting feathers from it's hands.

"Babba Boom" A purple digimon with a scarf and gloves says sending fireballs from it's finger tips at Goblimon.

"Corona Flame" A red digimon says shotting a fire from it's head.

The three turn to the new digimon as Goblimon goes falling and then disappers.

"Ok that's it what the hell was that and who are you" Jake says as Yuki stands behind him and Jan.

The bird looking digimon walks up and offers it's wing, "I'm Birdemon and welcome to the Digiworld" he smiles.

"What's the digiworld?" Yuki ask looking over Jake's shoulder at Birdemon.

"The Digiworld is like yours but with some major differences" Jake shakes his wing, "is this any of yours?" He holds up Jakes' cell phone with some slight difference to it.

"It's mine" He says taking it…what happened to my phone?" he looks it over.

"It's changed to your digivice…and seeing as it came to me I guess that means I'm your digimon".

Before Jake can say anything the purple digimon speaks up, "I'm Impmon and who's is this?" he holds up Jan's phone.

"Mine" Jan looks Impmon up and down and grabs her phone, "I guess you're my digimon".

"Your Yuki I take it" the orange digimon says handing Yuki her phone with her name on it, "I'm Coronamon nice to meet you" he says offering his hand.

She smiles and shakes his hand "nice to meet you".

They six begin talking not knowing the evil that awaits them as they begin there journey…

**Ok I know I should be updating my other stories but I just couldn't help but post this…sorry…So anyway please read and review…Thanks ^_^**


	2. The Journey Begins

**Digimon: Digital Knights**

_**The Journey Begins**_

"So your saying we're Digidestined?" Jake says as Jan, Yuki, and him follow their digimon through the forest just leaving the beach.

"Yes that's what he's saying" Impmon says answering Birdemon.

"So is there more of the digidestined?" Jan asks looking around.

"Don't know the only ones that are known are you three and…" .

"I don't think they need to know about Her yet" Coronamon says walking nudging Birdemon.

"Who's the "Her" you're talking about?" Yuki asks looking down at he feet.

"Well seeing as they ask we gotta tell them" Impmon glares at Birdemon, "Well the 'Her' we're talking about is a girl that came here from your world along time ago…her name was said to be Monique but now she's known as The Virus Empress".

"So she's bad news?" Jake asks then smiles as he continues, "Well if we're digidestined then that must mean the six of us are meant to beat her" he does a fake strongman stance.

"Well one thing about that….We're Rookies and she has an army of Ultimate and Mega levels" Birdemon states as Impmon and Coronamon look at the three digidestined.

"Well why not turn into ultimate or mega levels" Yuki says looking up at the digimon.

"We would but we have to have you three to do that…and you can't force us to digivolve because that would give us the virus that's taken over most of the digiworld".

"What's that?" Jan asks pointing to a clearing in the top of the trees' as black smoke starts to fill the sky.

"No not here" Birdemon looks up scared and shocked, "Come on we gotta get to Wizardmon's".

"Wizardmon…Who's that" Jan asks as the three humans run after there digimon.

"He's a Champion level digimon he has a spell around his home that data digimon are at and virus digimon can't break".

Before long the six come into view of a mountain side where there is a large metal door and a big Rabbit like digimon standing if front of it.

"Antylamon where here hurry The Virus is coming" Birdemon yells to the giant digimon.

It looks up and shock shows on it's face, "Hurry" it says as the six get to the door and then he closes the door and locks them in.

"Antylamon these are the digidestined…Jake, Jan, and Yuki" Coronamon says panting.

"Nice to meet you three and welcome to the digiworld" He smiles, "Wizardmon is in center 4 with Gaomon".

"Ok thanks" Birdemon says leading the group to a large door.

* * *

Days have gone by since the digidestined arrived in the digiworld and they've been trianing with there digimon and becoming close friends with all the other data digimon. Until one day…

"Coronamon that was great but tomorrow try not to burn Jake again" Yuki giggles looking over at Jake who's sitting in a pond.

"Hey he deserved it…he should know better then to hit on you while training" Jan says laughing a bit.

"Why pick on me" He says finally standing up, "I mean I thought a girl liked it when she gets hit on"

"Not by an American" Jan laughs as Birdemon and Impmon come running towards them.

"Run" Impmon says runnign up and grabbing Jan and pulling her.

"What's wrong?" Jake and Yuki asks in unison.

Birdemon is the first to answer, "The Virus Empress attacked the base….It's all gone".

"So we gotta run" Impmon finishes.

"Why should we run…I mean we've trained enough we should be fighting now" Jake says trying to encourage the digimon and the other digidestined.

"We're not ready meaning if we fight we'll…" Birdemon starts to say but is cut off.

"You'll lose" A dark skinned girl steps into the clearing. She's wearing a long black dress with long spike like shoulder pads and her hair is long just to midback. She's followed by a huge gorilla like digimon with a cannon for a right arm.

"**Should I attack now"** the gorilla asks looking down at her.

"Yes Gorillamon attack" she smiles pointing her finger at them, "Now".

"**Energy Cannon"** He yells sending a powerful blast at them knocking them all back.

"Feather Buster" Birdemon says weakly sending feathers at Gorillamon hitting him with no effect.

"**That hurt….Not"** he chuckles sending another blast at the group.

Just as the blast gets to the group it is stopped by Wizardmon throwing himself in front of them.

"Wizardmon" the digidestined say in unison as they crawl to the fallen digimon.

"Destined you three have to fight" he coughs, "here" he hands Jake a tag. "This'll help Birdemon digivolve" he starts to disappear, "Destroy the Virus for the sake of our worlds" he disappears.

"Birdemon…" Jake says standing, "Digivolve"

"Right" Birdemon says standing up angrily.

Jakes Digivice starts to beep he looks at Gorillamon as he takes it out and inserts the digichip he was given.

"Birdemon digivolve to…" data begins to from around Birdemon and he changes physically. His wings grow along with his beak and feathers change color from redish to brown. "MajesticEaglemon".

"Gorillamon destroy him" The Empress yells.

"Not this time" MajesticEaglemon says as he dodges the blast that are getting thrown at him, "Majestic Wing" his wing glows as he flies towards Gorillamon striking him quick.

"Yeah that's it" the destined yell happily but stop when The Empress speaks.

"Looks like I took you lightly but I promise this…Next time you won't be this lucky" she stats as she disappears.

"I'm tired" MajesticEaglemon says landing and de-digivolving to Chicmon a small round creature with a small beak and wings and a few long feathers on his head.

"Birdemon what happened to you?" Jake asks worried holding his digimon.

"I'm fine Jake I'm just in my baby from to regain my energy" Chicmon smiles.

"That was awesome Bir…I mean Chicmon" Jan says as her and Yuki stand on either side on Jake.

"Can we do this later we gotta get moving" Coronamon says pointing up to the dark clouds that mean the Virus Storm is coming.

"Come on I know a good hideout from the Virus" Impmon says running into the trees followed close behind by the destined.

The first battle of a winless war was won…But will the digidestined be able to win the next battle? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Digimon: Digital Knights…

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Oh please read and review…Thanks and enjoy ^_^**


End file.
